


吃早餐

by Herloise



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Bottom Galo Thymos, M/M, Top Lio Fotia
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:14:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25757212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herloise/pseuds/Herloise
Summary: 里加無腦（真的很無腦）pwp，沒頭沒尾，ooc，描述粗鄙，無文筆可言。微產乳，背景不重要，全程不科學不科學不科學
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos





	吃早餐

**Author's Note:**

> 里加無腦（真的很無腦）pwp，沒頭沒尾，ooc，描述粗鄙，無文筆可言。微產乳，背景不重要，全程不科學不科學不科學

里歐屈了屈腳趾，周身的血液跟著慢慢復甦，隨之而來的力氣點點淌入指尖、滲入肌理。迷迷糊糊的揭開薄被，一抹張揚的藍被困入陽光的格柵裡。  
「加洛？」  
里歐的輕聲呼喚，換來腿間一句口齒不清的早安。  
下身傳來濕軟溫熱的觸感，將里歐眼中尚涵養的睡意驅散殆盡。  
只見加洛本就飽滿的胸肌似乎比平時脹大了幾分，被加洛捧著用以夾住他分身笨拙的揉搓，輔以舌尖輕巧的在鈴口邊打旋。白色的液體於乳波蕩漾間在麥色肌膚上流淌，還不時從加洛指縫滲出。  
那道溝壑不僅包覆、吞吃著里歐的一部分，還要將里歐的目光也攫住，然後深深的拽入。與加洛接觸之處盡被加洛的熱情款待灼燒升溫，本該略帶涼意的早晨都要為之沸騰。  
里歐緊閉雙唇不慎溢出的低吟盡收加洛耳中，加洛動作愈發賣力，最後更含上柱頭吸吮，將精液一滴不漏的接下。  
「快點吐掉！」  
因動情而沙啞的嗓音並沒多大威懾力，盯著里歐漲紅的臉，加洛喉頭微動後似是意猶未盡的舔舔唇，一臉無辜。「也沒有很難吃。」  
里歐望進加洛那對濕漉漉的海藍眼眸，終究是嚥下反駁的話語，邊說著「真拿你沒辦法」邊伸手揉亂加洛的頭髮，順便輕輕摸了一把耳上黑白相間的短絨。加洛頭往里歐手心蹭了蹭，從寬鬆褲管探出的尾巴甩動得更加歡快。  
像加洛這樣後天毫無徵兆就異變出動物特徵的現象算是相當普遍，原因尚未查明，是依據什麼條件分化成哪類動物也有待釐清。這些多出來諸如耳朵、尾巴的器官，比起產生實際功能，更像是僅具有知覺、能自主靠意識控制的裝飾。  
加洛突然想起原來的目的，抬起雙手飛快在胸前比劃，牽動著胸肉隨之微微震顫。「里歐該起來吃早餐了！順便給你看看我的胸肌變大了，實際摸到應該更明顯——」  
里歐左手腕被大手圈住往加洛胸上帶，手指立刻陷沒入兇猛的波濤。  
里歐只覺這一手難以掌握的胸入手柔軟滑膩，彷彿隨時會融化在掌心裡，卻又保有恰到好處的彈性，不但沒有沉甸甸的垂墜感，甚至自然的微微挺起。  
里歐從來沒有一刻覺得加洛的胸部像今天這般招搖得過分。  
加洛試圖從里歐瞠大的美眸裡解讀出點什麼，率先得到的卻是一句疑問。  
「加洛，你說是來叫我吃早餐的？」  
「對啊？還是你要在臥室吃，我端過來。」  
加洛轉過身正待下床，尾巴便被輕輕揪住。  
「那個可以晚點。」  
加洛身子輕顫著回頭，對上一對捕獲獵物般的危險眼神。  
里歐舔舐一下方才被迫襲胸的手，然後溫柔的笑著說道：「早餐這裡不就有一份現成的？」  
加洛愣愣的被按倒，背脊陷入床墊的環抱。  
「誰教你喊人起床這樣點火的？」  
「沒有……沒有人教！」  
里歐對加洛附耳低語，醒來不久還格外低沉的嗓子，一字一字輕輕慢慢落入加洛耳中，愛撫加洛鼓膜。  
加洛耳畔頓時酥癢起來，整張臉如同火燒一般發燙。  
里歐跨在加洛身上，過大的T恤領口斜斜露出半邊骨感的肩膀，稍早被加洛略微扒下的黑色運動短褲服貼的包覆住精實的窄臀，胯部緊緊貼著加洛的一陣廝磨。  
加洛頂著摩擦帶來的快感坐起身，一手探入里歐上衣，一手梳進里歐蓬鬆的後髮，主動索吻。里歐也立刻作出回應。  
除了單純的渴求對方，還暗暗藏著較勁的心理，意圖看到對方被吻得眼神迷離、屈居下風。  
然而並沒有分出所謂勝負，唇瓣分開後兩人頰上同樣染上意亂情迷的酡紅。  
大口吞吐沾染上里歐氣息的空氣，加洛不忘掛上挑釁的神情，還模仿起過去里歐對他勾手指的動作。  
「你真是……」強自忍耐住立刻將加洛壓在身下操幹的衝動，里歐一舉啣住加洛耳垂，令加洛不由得驚呼，並隨著舔弄逐漸轉為舒服的輕哼。  
里歐順著加洛頸項往下一路留下痕跡，在鎖骨也印上成排淺淺的齒痕，然後輕輕啃咬加洛胸前的挺立，嚐到了和手沾附上的、相同的乳香，乳脂特有的醇厚味道在口中擴散。  
這會加洛也沒閒著，邊爬梳里歐細軟髮絲，同時含住里歐纖長的手指，吮咬得里歐指尖一陣發癢。  
里歐手掙了掙，加洛連忙鬆口，慢條斯理的用食指前端搔弄里歐手心才放開。  
會意到加洛的無聲催促，里歐仍沒放棄在加洛胸前肆虐，不過依然分神挪動位置，隔著布料撫弄加洛被前液浸濕的襠部，接著在加洛的配合下褪下褲子，驚訝發現緊閉的後穴周圍早已濕濡一片。  
加洛用早餐當幌子，實際上已經準備周全，令里歐感到好氣又好笑。  
這樣具備高積極度的加洛，里歐自然不會放過，況且撩撥到這個程度想必誰都沒有煞車的意思。  
里歐照舊先試探性的探入一根手指，初時還排拒里歐的進入，很快穴口微動一抽一抽像是在迎合、吸附他的手指。  
加洛撫慰起自己被冷落的分身，卻仍期盼著更強烈的刺激，尾巴急切的拍上里歐手臂，里歐總算遂了加洛心思，進入後一口氣深入。  
加洛雙腿纏上里歐腰部，露出得逞的笑容。體內的粗大一再衝擊上令他舒服的點，下身的感官被無限放大。  
還要更多——  
佔據大腦的渴望跟著里歐的名字被疾呼出聲，誘使里歐動作愈發猛烈。加洛腰間被掐出道道紅痕，臀肉也被拍擊得發紅，胸前更是出現抓握的印子，激射而出的乳汁星星點點的灑上加洛被頂得略微突出的腹部。  
里歐吻去加洛不經意間因歡愉滑落的淚珠，吐息在兩人臉龐間流動，誘人墜入更深的、名為情欲的漩渦。最後掌心相對、十指緊扣，交錯的指尖像是要將自身的不完整交由對方填滿，嚙合進彼此指縫。滑膩的液體也消弭不了那股燥熱，體內順從節奏來回交換著溫度，層層疊疊的歡愉被逐漸推置巔峰——  


待加洛用吹風機將頭髮仔細吹乾，讓頭髮恢復精神抖擻，剛一同洗過澡、去處理床單的里歐遲遲不見人影，於是加洛循著洗衣機的鳴響而去。隔著門口，加洛看到一條長長的毛絨尾巴在地上掃了掃。  
加洛平時都有留心門戶，野貓應該沒可能闖進來，更何況從尾巴判斷體型還不小。  
困惑的躡手躡腳緩步靠近，加洛終於一窺尾巴的來頭。  
「里歐？」  
戀人頂著尖尖的耳朵望了過來。


End file.
